


The Sex Files

by CharMarStein



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts at a party, doesn't it always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Party

It was their first big party since they has made it big and Ashton was sure that he didn't know over half the people there. He had wanted the celebration of their tour with One Direction to be just the four of them, a bottle of whiskey, and a game of truth or dare, just like it had always been, but Michael had said they weren't real rock stars until they threw a proper rock star party. So here he was in the living room of there shared house trying to recognize even one face in the crowd of people around him. 

The whole house was full of drunk, moving bodies, they were dancing, grinding, drinking more, and probably having sex in all sorts of places. Ashton just prayed to whoever would listen that no one was in his bed. Ashton was so over this party, he had gotten drunk and really just wanted one of the boys to cuddle with him. He couldn't find any of the others though so he decided to shut down the party, even if Calum had said he would, obviously it was time for Ash to take things into his own hands. He was on his way to the stereo to turn the music off when he felt another body slam into his back nocking him to the floor. He let out a screech as the other body landed on top of him, an elbow hitting a little to close to his crotch. 

Just as he was about to shove the other body off he heard, "Ashy, I think I'm drunk." Being whispered into his ear. 

Ash laughed in relief as he flipped himself over to face Luke, "Yeah?" Luke nodded solemnly before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "How does it feel to be a proper rock star, drunk at a house party." Luke just kept giggling on top of him. Ashton realized he wasn't going to get an answer so he started maneuvering himself out from under the very drunk boy. Once he got standing he reached down to help Luke to his feet. 

Luke was just giggling away and Ashton took a moment to be grateful Luke was a happy drunk, unlike Michael who no one wanted to be around when he was overly intoxicated. Luke started pulling Ashton toward the kitchen, swinging there interlaced hands in-between them. "I think you've had enough Lukey." Ashton said but he let the younger boy pull him along anyway. He was enjoying the party so much more now that he had one of his bandmates with him. They past through the kitchen heading toward the bedrooms and Ashton started to get really confused, "Don't you want to stay and party Lukey, it's not even close to bedtime yet."

Luke looked back at him with a lopsided smirk, "Ash, I want to have sex, right now." Ashton's eyes widened but before he could respond he was shoved into his room and slammed against the wall. Ashton had thought Luke would be to drunk to do that but as he was pressed against the wall with Luke's tongue shoved into his mouth he realized that this was exactly what he wanted. He had wanted Luke or so long, and had been dreaming of this moment for ages. He knew that even though Luke was drunk and would probably regret it in the morning,that he would regret it if he didn't let Luke do whatever he wanted right now. If he had known that it just took a little alcohol he would have gotten Luke drunk sooner. He groaned as Luke started to roll his hips, Ashton could feel Luke's erection rubbing against his hip.

Luke's mouth moved lower to suck on Ashton's neck as his hands went to the hem of his shirt. Then he broke away, Ashton whimpering at the loss, Luke pulled both their shirts off throwing them to the floor. Then their mouths were quickly melded together once more. Ashton wasn't sure whose tongue was whose but at the moment he didn't really care. Luke started backing Ashton toward the bed and when the back of his knees hit the edge Luke was falling on him for the second time that night. Luke let out a small giggle but quickly continued to assault Ashton's neck and mouth with his own. 

He had to help Luke with the buttons on their jeans when Luke realized he was to drunk for his fingers to get the buttons through the hole, but soon both boys were free of their confining jeans and boxers. They each let out their own groan of approval when their erections finally rubbed together, in the tangle of limbs and the movement of their bodies grinding against each other Ashton was in a state of pure bliss, never had he needed anything more than the rub of Luke's skin against his own.

"I need you inside me." Ashton groaned into Luke's ear, hips jerking up into the taller boys, "Please Luke."

He heard Luke mumble a quick, fuck, before he felt a long finger pressing against his entrance. For a moment he didn't know whether to buck up into Luke or back onto his finger but the need for something inside him quickly became to much and he pressed back taking Luke's finger in all the way down to the knuckle. As Luke slowly started fingering him their mouth's found each other once again and they shared a moment of slow pleasure. Luke then speed up, stretching Ashton and moving his mouth down the older boys neck, leaving claiming marks all along his collarbone. 

When Luke finally got to three fingers pumping him, Ashton grabbed Luke's hips trying to pull their bodies together. He needed Luke in him now because he wasn't going to last much longer. Luke just chuckled, flipping Ashton over and shoving into him in one quick movement. Ash heard Luke hiss as he lowered himself fully into his tight ass, but then Luke quickly pulled halfway out slamming in with even more force. He didn't give Ashton enough time to adjust as he repeated the movement finding the spot in Ashton that made him see stars. Their groans mixed as Luke repeatedly found Ashton's prostate abusing the little bundle of nerves until Ashton couldn't take anymore. 

It was a short amount of time before Ashton was coming, muscles squeezing Luke's dick as he released onto the sheets below him. Luke got a few more thrusts in before biting down on the back of Ashton's neck, coming inside him.

As they were both coming down from their high's Ash felt Luke pull out and collapse next to him. He thought that Luke was going to leave having gotten what he wanted but instead Luke pulled the covers over both their bodies and pulled Ashton into his chest. Too exhausted to worry about what would happen in the morning Ashton curled into the taller boy and let Luke's soft snores to lull him to sleep.


	2. Some Morning Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Luke wakes up and, despite a raging headache, remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, school started and I have to find the balance between school work and updating.

Luke groaned and buried his head into the pillow. He was so hung-over that the light slipping in from under the door was enough to burn his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for drinking that much before scooting back into the warm body behind him. The warmth that enveloped him was enough to easy the expected headache slightly so Luke just leaned into it and allowed himself to fall back asleep. 

He woke the second time with gentle kisses being pressed into his back and shoulders. He had a moment of panic before remembering that it was just Ashton. Then it took him about five seconds to flip out, it was Ashton, in his bed, they had, "Shit!" The kisses stopped. He flipped over and looked at the older boy. "I- we- shit" He said with wide eyes. He couldn't seem to form a full sentence before Ashton was climbing ot of the bed in search of his pants.

"Of course, perfect, I'm so stupid." Ashton was muttering to himself while he grabbed all of his clothes. Luke just sat up in the bed trying to figure out what exactly was happening. His head hurt so bad, he just needed to go back to sleep, but he knew that if he let Ashton leave before they talked it could ruin everything.

In the moment between Ashton pulling on his shirt and reaching for the door handle Luke pushed down his nausea and leapt off the bed. He slammed his back into the door causing the two inches that Ashton had opened it to slam closed once again. Luke could feel the noise echoing in his head but forced himself to use his body weight to keep the door closed. "Wait." he panted out, "Just wait, we should talk about this!"

"What is there to talk about Luke, you obviously regret it and that's that." Ashton replied giving the door a hard tug before stepping back when Luke still refused to let it open. "Here I was thinking that it would be all rainbows and butterflies, yeah right" he scoffed. "How could it be right? You don't like me, you were drunk and I just happened to be the first ass you could get your hands on." Luke's face flashed with hurt but Ashton kept going. "You are supposed to be straight and here I was planning an entire happily ever fucking after. Just move Luke I'm tired and just want to go back to bed." He stepped back toward the door and therefore closer to Luke. Luke surprising both of them slammed his lips to Ashton's, pushing him back toward the bed. Luke didn't really know where he was going to go from there but he knew that he couldn't let Ashton leave thinking that he was just a one night stand. 

Luke pulled back for a moment looking into Ashton's confused eyes before making up his mind. There was only one way to get through to the older boy. He leaned in lips hovering by Ashton's ear, "Fuck me." He whispered in what he hoped was a seductive voice. He straddled Ashton pushing him back so his head hit the pillows. "I want you inside me, please!" Ashton let out a groan and grabbed Luke's hips.

He flipped them over and Luke's face lit up with glee. "I'm so confused." Ashton said looking down at Luke.

"I like you for more than your ass." Luke reached up grabbing said part and pulled Ashton down so there cocks rubbed against each other through Ashton's jeans. "But right now I think you are wearing to much clothes. Plus I want to do what we did last night over and over and that's pretty hard to do while your wearing clothes." Luke leaned up to capture Ashton's lips in his once more before moving his hands to the hem of Ashton's shirt.

It didn't take long for Ashton to finally catch on and help Luke remove his clothes once more. Once he was naked his pushed his hips back into Luke's feeling there dicks rub together in pure agonizing bliss and Luke let out a loud moan wrapping his legs around Ashton's hips. They stayed that way, humping into one another and allowing themselves to just feel each other as they got fully hard and soon Luke was whimpering mess. "I need you in me now." he moaned out.

Ashton reached behind him so that he could stretch Luke open but Luke swatted his had away. "No I'm ready." He gasped as he thrust up trying to get Ashton moving again. 

Ashton whispering, "Fuck that's hot" was Luke's only warning as Ashton shoved inside him causing them both to moan out obscenely. They didn't need anything else as the ground their hips together shifting occasionally to find a better angle and moaning into each others mouths. They didn't really know how long it had been or what time it was but they didn't care enjoying they slow pace Ashton had set, their bodies rubbing smoothly against each other as they let themselves slowly be lead to they climax. 

"Just a little more." Luke whispered out, afraid to break the spell they both seemed to be in but needing to go over the edge so bad that he couldn't wait anymore. He thrust up a little harder trying to quicken their pace but Ashton just held him down slamming into him with more force. HE picked up his pace slightly but not enough and it was driving Luke insane. He just need, just one more, Ashton slammed hard into Luke's prostate causing Luke to scream out as he came hard along there stomachs. His muscles squeezing hard around Ashton as he continued to thrust into Luke. Luke blacked out as Ashton came biting into his shoulder and both boys just lay together panting and occasionally thrusting into each other as they let their bodies shake with aftershocks of their orgasms. Ashton slowly grew to sensitive to be in Luke and both boys felt the loss as he pulled out wrapping his arms around Luke so they would still feel close together. Luke laid his head onto Ashton's chest pressing kisses into the sweaty skin above his heart and Ashton tangles his fingers into Luke hair.

"I promise I wont freak out when I wake up this time." Luke whispered before tangling their legs together.

"Good." was all Ashton got out before drifting off to sleep. Luke felt as his breathes evened out under his head. He thought about how things were going to change after that and thought to himself that being in a band would be so much better now that he was dating one of his band members. He wouldn't have to worry about going on tour or running from groupies because they would be doing it together. This was going to be perfect, with that Luke let himself drift back to sleep, hoping that Ashton wanted this as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
